A Rainbow's quest
by Kawaii Angel Heart
Summary: Rainbow Dash was sent by Celestia to find her true love or fate will decide. Now she travels to Mobius to find the one she needs to fill her empty heart. All in human form. No ocs!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The begining of a new quest.

(Rainbow's POV)

Staring at the beautiful moonlight, hoping my quest will soon be completed. My spectra coloured hair, flying around dancing along with the wind, I traveled ever so far for quitting was not an answer. I sigh to myself deeply knowing that this may take weeks to complete. It was late at night around 10:30 pm, the wonderful surroundings, way to much for me too take in, my heart sunk down in sadness due to the fact of my attempt to find my special someone has failed. Well there is always tomorrow I whispered to myself hefore drifting towards a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sounds of chirping birds, singing their morning song. I grabbed a BLT out of my backpack for my breakfast. But while munching every mouth- watering bite a tiny drop of confidence and a dash of luck (No pun intended) for today. I saw that everything in this beautiful heaven was bursting with colours, and well awesomeness! Well the quest began round about two weeks ago...

(Flash back)

(No POV)

"Rainbow!" a teen with purple skin, midnight purple hair with pinkand violet/ indigo hair, plum coloured eyes called, her name was Twilight as usual she wore her sky blue shirt with a pink bow, a purple skirt with a six pointed star along with five more white ones and her black and purple shoes. Twilight wanted to tell Rainbow the news about Rarity finding a boyfriend!

"Yeah Twi?" Rainbow shouted back from her napping tree. According to Rainbow, it was the most comfortable napping spot ever for such a wooden branch.

"Did you hear?! Rarity has a new Boyfriend!" Twilight shouted happily.

"Huh? A new BF. Yeah, thats cool, I guess.." Rainbow said disappointedly, now she was the only one without a boyfriend. Was it because that no one liked her as much as her speed and othe awesome talents? Or was it just well luck?

"So First it was Fluttershy with Bic Mac. Then You and Flash. Apple Jack and Caramel. Pinkie pie and Cheese Sandwich and now Rarity and who now?" Rainbow asked.

."Rarity and Trenderhoof. I guess Rarity got the love side and well he ask her out simple." Twilight answered.

"So I am the last one huh?" A disapointed Rainbow questioned.

"Yes Rainbow and I am sorry, I mean sometimes people have to be the odd one out. And you are this years odd one out. Soooo thats why Celestia told me to give this to you!" Twilight said.

Twilight then handed Rainbow a scroll, she the looked at Twilight who gave her a re-ensuring look. It read:

'Dear Rainbow Dash,

This is fate really, however, since you are the lats to find her love for your heart a quest has come for you too seek.

You have to leave Equestria and journey towards this are called Mobious and find the one who shares your passion for speed, your loyalty and most importantly who cares deeply for you.'

(Flash back over)

(Rainbow's POV)

Thats how it started. Gone from my friends for two weeks. Missing them. But all I know is that Mobius is now close for me to grab and complete the next part of my quest.

N/A

So what do you think about this? Should I continue this and once finished should a sequel be made? Thanks alot for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

(Rainbow's POV)

I could see it! Mobius, right there! Just five more minutes then BAM! I'm there!

But then out of the blue, these bee type robots came towards me. What should I do?! I can't run and hide, I need to fight.

A/N

Oh I forgot to mention Rainbow Dash has a cyan bow which can summon these specific arrows:

Javalin drop- Fires 10-15 arrows straight up then lands on the head. Best used for enemies with their weak spots on their head. 15% of energy used.

Power drill- Strong enough to ding underground and find its enemy. 1 arrow is best for this attack. Best for low enemies. 25% of energy used.

Wings of power- 3-10 speedy arrows through air and needs a lot of power for long distances. Best for far ranged or flying enemies. 40% of energy used. (the max uses 40% BTW)

Acid rain- Summons 10-40 arrows that are coated with acid and they drops down on enemy's head. Best for strong enemies. 80% of energy used.

So thats about it and as you know the more powerful, the more of Rainbow's energy/strength is used. NOW READ!

I summoned my bow (Zapp) and thought of the arrows: wings of power and the appeared, settled on my bow, ready to attack. I drew my three bows back slowly, powered up while aiming ant the bots, narrowing my eyes I took a deep breath and let my arrows go.

BOOM!

Three of the Bots died or got obliterated, as I sighed a sign of relief, I caught five more of thoes, I guess SWAT bots and fired five more arrows. A small explosion was created from the bots.

"Phew! Oh great, 30% of energy lost." I grumbled in fustration.

Yes! The sign said 'Welcome to Mobius, the town Square to your left and the Emerald City to your right'

"sweet!" I said quietly.

KABOOOOOM!

"What in the name?" I asked particulary no one. As curiosity got the best of me I ran to where the explosion was heard.

I ran as fast as I could, I know an explosion that loud means no good. I stopped. Right there was a blue haired teen fighting.. Another blue haired... Robot? I didn't want to interfere but I wanted to help. Just out of rhe corner of my eye was a thick tree, so I climbed up and sat on a branch, drew my bow out of nowhere and thought of the arrows wings of power. My eyes narrowed as I aimed each arrow to a different area of the bot about 20 meters away from me. I took a deep breath and fired my 5 arrows each arrow hitting a different spot. Just then I heard a snap then a crack, the branch I was sitting on broke off the tree.

"Oof." I said quietly.

(Sonic's POV)

I was just fighting Metal Sonic when 5 arrows hit a different part of Metal butt's body. I was lucky that on hit his so called 'weak' spot. I then used my back palm to wipe off a drop of sweat on my forehead. Then I heard a snap comming from the old maple tree. I looked towards it and saw a young adult, around her teens, fall off. That when I saw it. The bow. She helped me. Wow, she helped someone she didn't know! Is that how pure her heart is? It must be ever so pure.

"Hey, you Ok?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I'm Rainbow Dash! And you are?" She asked me.

"I'm Sonic! Nice to meet you! Wait you're from Equestria,right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am, but it's for a quest I have to complete." Dash answered.

"You're pretty far from home aren't you? If you want you can stay with my friends and I." I offered.

"Yeah, sure! Lead the way Sonic." She accepted.

"Heh, let's see if you can catch up!" I then ran, with Rainbow right on my tail.

"That won't be too much a challenge." a cocky girl beside me said.

 **Kay let us rap it up here! Also my replies to reviews.**

 **everyone- Thanks guys!**

 **and a guest- Kay I'll try. Okay and I'll do that next time.**

 **Also a big thanks to Angelviolet234 for helping me on this chapter!**

 **Until next time, BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello people! Welcome to a new chapter of A Rainbow's quest!_

(Rainbow's POV)

Sonic was rushing just infront of me, kinda giving me a short and sweet tour of the area. To me everything was just a blur but I could make them out. Like a tall blur must be a house and an extra tall blur must be a flat or hotel.

Finally after 10 long but speedy minutes, we arrive a metal house or workshop surrounded by a force field. A small camera then came and looked at us for about a while or 1 minute, that was then when the force field fell and the door opened, reviling a young boy with peach skin, golden orange/ yellow hair, a yellow t-shirt with jean like shorts. I looked at him and noticed that he had two tails waving behind him.

(A/N I forgot to mention that the mlp characters are in their human pony version, you know with the wings maybe horn, yes a horn but no long hair..)

"Hey Sonic! Who is she?" he greeted then pointed to me.

"Hi I'm Rainbow dash but you can give me nick names but no nick names like skittles unless it's appropriate. So something like Dash or Rainbow or how Pinkie pie calls me: Dashie like all the time." I introduced myself kinda telling them some rules about how I should be treated.

"Hi Rainbow! My name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails as you can see, I have two tails." Tails greeted.

"Tails huh? Pretty awesome name!" I complemented.

(Tail's POV.)

Well Rainbow Dash seems really nice and kind and awesome, but why is she here should she be at here insted of her original home?

"Uh Rainbow can I ask you something inside?" I asked.

"Yeah. After all it seems as it is going to rain as the clouds are turning more darker and heavier." Rainbow warned.

"Wait? How do you know?" Sonic asked while we were walking inside.

"Well I am a weather type and plus I control the weather at Equestria, before you ask, yes I am the weather manager so I know what to give every part of Equestria each day." She explained.

"Kay." Sonic said.

(Sonic's POV)

Wow Rainbow seems pretty awesome, like me, but can she rock like me?

"Yo dash, let me show you where you're staying and then Tails will come in and you can state your business." I said as I led her to the biggest guest room.

"Alright Sonic!" Dash cheerfully said, " Um Sonic, do you, by any chance have a spare guitar?" she questioned.

"Yeah, why?" I repied and asked her.

" I need an instrument to play... Or else I would be in my room doing nothing." she replied.

(3rd person, POV)

A short conversation later, Sonic and Rainbow arrived at a room with sky blue walls with white clouds painted on, a double bed with fresh sheets covered with a dark blue and a stripped rainbow pattern (the dark blue starts at the top and covers 3/4 when the rainbow stripes cover the rest) near the head of the bed were cyan pillows. The cream carpet was one of the most softest thing Rainbow had ever touched. To her right lay a neon blue and white wardrobe with a tall lamp next to it and on her left was a small book shelf/ case and next to the book shelf/ case lay a computer desk with a computer reting on top. This was perfect. A place to put her manga, somewhere to play or watch some anime.

(A/N. Sorry if you do not know manga, it's a Japanese comic book and Rainbow is a anime fan, mostly on Attack on Titan and Tokyo Ghoul.)

"This is perfect!" Rainbow cried in excitement, whilst taking out her favorite manga out of her backpack.

"Wait you read manga?!" Sonic asked surprised.

"Yeah but my fave is Attack in Titan then Tokyo Ghoul, my favorite AoT character is Eren or Mikasa the for Tokyo Ghoul it's Ken kaneki the Touka." Rainbow dash stated.

"Now we are total besties!" Sonic squealed

"You act like a girl..." Rainbow teased.

"HEEEY! I am not a. GIRL!"

"I said ACT like a girl.."

Yeah.. Sorry guys for the long wait.. School got in the way like usual..


End file.
